No Longer Alone
by TheHiddenSemiColon
Summary: This story is about juvia getting over gray. Being close friends with natsu(and of course gajeel )and falling in love with rouge from sabertooth. It's about time juvia enjoys life. (Not bashing on gruvia I like that shipping but at the time being I love rovia)


Disclaimer! All characters belong to Hiro Mashima! All pictures is by other talented artists who have a gift.

It was a loud and rowdy day in fairy tail (when is it not) and juvia and gajeel was sitting in a table in the corner.

Juvia POV

"Juvia is not stupid Gajeel! Juvia knows her love for Graysama is mutal and goes both ways!" -

Juvia puffed her cheeks in frustration.

"Look we have been through this so many times! Just look at it from my point of view will ya! In all the countless times you confessed your love to that ice stripper, how many times did he acknowledge your confessions huh?" -Gajeel muffled.

"Graysama isn't the same as Juvia! Juvia knew her love for Graysama at first sight! And juvia will wait till her beloved will accept her!"- the rain women yelled.

"Look i am a guy and trust me I know when a guy isn't interested. The only thing gray is interested in is when you leave him alone. Move on from him. Am your best friend and I know you can do better for fucks sake." He said.

"Juvia! Master wants to see you in his office!" Mira announced.

"Juvia will be right there Mira! We're not done here Gajeel." She stated.

"Yeah yeah and I'll be here waiting." He said.

No ones POV

"I have called you to go on a job Juvia. The client has asked for Natsu to take care of some fire element monsters and as we know, Natsu can take care of fire creatures as a fire dragon slayer. But he also goes over board and tends to destroy towns." Master said.

"But it is not his fault. His magic has saved us numerous times but it is also dangerous, so what I thought as a solution to his flames was to pair you two together as partners for this mission. You are a strong and power water mage, I bet powerful enough to tame Natsu's flames. Will you accept this mission?" He said.

"Of course! Juvia will gladly help her friend!" She said.

"Great my child! Now go and tell Natsu about the job. You will leave tomorrow morning. " he said.

"Okay!" Juvia said happily.

Natsu POV

Team natsu was sitting at their usual table in the guild. However the four mages were in a heated argument.

"It's not my fault that building collapsed! The bandits were in a small town! Nothing but buildings what was I supposed to do! I did what you guys wanted and hold back my power in the mission." Natsu said.

"Hold back you power? I didn't even notice the difference. Hold back bullshit flame brain! We didn't get any reward money from the mission we completed!" Gray said.

"Gray that is enough! You too Natsu! " Ezra said. "Natsu until you learn to control your flames you will be left out of the team."

"What! If anything you guys are destructive to. You guys make just as much damage as I do! This isn't fair am a fire mage.. FIRE it is a different wild element than grays stupid ice! It is different than swords or keys or spirts!" Natsu said.

"Natsu we can't afford to keep coming home from missions with no rewards. Everyone from the team completes mission together and everyone from the team gets no reward money because of you! Just you! If anything our guild ends up owing money to help fix the towns YOU destroy." Lucy said.

"This is final Natsu, until you control your flames you are suspended from the team." Ezra said.

"I can't believe you guys! After all the right situations I save your asses and numerous civilians this what I get." The fire mage yelled.

No ones POV

Juvia walked toward team natsu. She heard the team arguing however still continued to walk toward their table.

"Graysama! How are you!" Juvia said.

"Go away Juvia." Gray said.

"Stop talking to her like that you stripper!" Natsu said.

"Whatever fire head. Maybe I should pick out a mission and have the team go. Maybe then will get a full reward for a change." Gray said.

"Umm Natsu... Master would like us to pair up for a mission. Am sorry GRAYSAMA BUT JUVIA PROMISES TO LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU. " juvia said. She gave the job flyer to Natsu.

"Us two for a mission?" Natsu said.

"Wow didn't know master wanted juvia to suffer today. Don't go Juvia you will waste your time and effort going to a mission with natsu. You will get nothing out of it. " Lucy joked.

"Juvia trust us. Say no to this mission. Natsu's magic is out of control. " Erza said.

"You don't have to come Juvia. You don't want me as a partner. All I do is destroy and ruin towns and families. " Natsu said. Honestly his team mates words hurt him.

"What are guys saying! Aren't you his friends. Juvia wants to go on this mission with Natsu! He is Juvias friend. Juvia can control Natsu's flames! Juvia is done here!" She grabs Natsu and drags him out of the guild. Everyone was staring at her and her out of character actions.

"What just happened? Juvia got mad at us. Even at gray?" Lucy said.

"Psh let it go. Maybe now she will understand how much of a pain fire ass is" gray said.

Outside the guild

Natsu looked sad and betrayed. "How can they say those things! It's not like I asked to be a monster." Natsu mumbled.

"Natsu is not a monster! Natsu is a mage of Fairy tail. Don't believe what they say! Juvia knows you don't mean to destroy towns." Juvia looked at Natsu.

"Do you really want to go on a mission with me. You heard them I only-" natsu was interrupted.

"Make fire right now Natsu! Juvia wants you to see this!" She said.

Natsu listened and made a fire within his palms. Juvia then made a water lock on this hands. Steam emerged into the air. "Juvia has calmed your flames, Juvia isn't sure that she can vanish your flames in your full strength but she will certainly try. " she smiled. "Juvia knows how it feels like to be judged on Juvias magic. Our magic is based on emotion. When Juvia is sad the rain comes and the rain ruins everyone's day. " juvia looked down.

"Well then we have each other to help control our magic! Besides the rain doesn't bother me anyways" Natsu said. "You know Juvia you're pretty awesome to hang out with,when your not stalking Gray. " Natsu said.

"Juvia doesn't think Graysama is.." she got caught off.

"Yeah yeah yeah I know I know Gray is a saint and the one that brought the light yadda yadda I don't want you to get mad at me. " Natsu joked.

"Mm hmm Juvia will let this one slide. Now shall we go to the mission?" She said.

"Sure meet me at the train station tomorrow morning at 8." Natsu said.

"Yes I'll be there." Juvia smiled.

Authors note:

This idea just came to me one day. Idk what happened lol I was just reading another amazing piece and thought about juvia and rogue. But natsu as a best friend. I ship nalu and gruvia so much. Just wanted to spice things up a bit. Let me know if I should continue this! Cause I will if you all want me to!


End file.
